


Reminder

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #12 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Reminder**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Words:** 124

 **Prompt #12 Photo**  

Gwen got down from her horse and walked a short distance into the woods to the clearing where she and Arthur used to picnic.

Arthur had been gone for two years now. He had died at Camlann.  She never thought she would be a widow so young. The loneliness was getting to her. All their hopes and dreams were gone, murdered with a sword in battle.  

Gwen walked up to a tree and ran her hand over the bark. It made her smile but it made her sad too.

Arthur had carved ‘I love you’ into the tree after they were married. He said it was so he wouldn’t forget.

Now it was left to help her remember the great King she still loved.  


End file.
